


Cold Metal

by Do_as_youre_told



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_as_youre_told/pseuds/Do_as_youre_told





	Cold Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Susie).



His name preceded him, a legend in his own lunchtime.

Freddie Jackson.

He wasn’t typically attractive and even on occasions he made her skin crawl, slicked down hair, gold chain and an air of arrogance which said he could have girl he wanted. But now he was talking to her at the bar, he’d bought her a few drinks and she found him to be quite charming.

The rum and coke that coursed through her veins had her thinking on what it would be like to have sex with Freddie. It would be rough and dirty with no eye contact, there probably wouldn’t even be much chance of making it to a bed, more likely to be in the back of her car.   
Crossing her legs at the idea she pulled the hem of her black leather skirt down,

“Susie, want another drink, babe?”

Freddie leant closer to speak into her ear, putting his hand on the back of the wooden bar school and sneaking a quick look down the front of her leopard print silk v-neck top.   
To his surprise she shook her head but he just laughed and ordered her a double and put it in front of her, a slight psychotic look in his eye daring her not to drink it but she gave him a smirk and holding eye contact she drank it down in one go then ordered another.

"And here i was thinking that you were a classy bird"

"Oh really? I didn’t think you ever knew who I was"

"Think of me a lot do ya?" His hand went up from the back of her chair to the back of her neck. She gasped at the contact, aware that people were watching. Freddie was notorious but so was his screeching brass of a wife, Jackie.

Susie had watched Jackie tear strips out of a few of the girls on the estate because of Freddie, dragging them outside by their hair. She no longer lived on the estate but if it got back to Jackie that Freddie had been giving her attention, Susie knew she’d be getting a visit from that screaming banshee.

"You look scared babe, I ain’t gonna hurt ya" Freddie muttered in her ear, his free hand sliding along her chest and cupping one of her breasts. An involuntary moan escaped her lips and he grinned with satisfaction, his thumb circling her nipple as it hardened.

Susie jumped down from the stool, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

She walked to her car to quickly grab her jacket, it was too cold to walk to the bus stop without it. She felt His hands around her waist before she could open the boot of her car,

"Freddie, stop" she whimpered, barely believing herself. She was above fucking someone in a car park, right?

"Nuh-uh" he murmured into her ear, one hand sliding down the front of her too to continue teasing her nipple, the other hand yanking up her skirt then kneading her bear behind. Freddie yanked his hand out of her top, put it at the back of her head and pushed her forward, bending her over onto the boot, the cold metal on her flushed cheek.

Susie waited, the anticipation of him entering her nearly drove her mad, so much so that when he finally did she cried out so loud that he covered her mouth with his hands.

"Shut your fuckin’ mouth, yeah?"

It was unintentional but when she tasted blood she knew he’d cut her lip with the edge of his sovereign rings, this only aroused her more and made her clamp her mouth shut so he would continue.

He stood still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her tightness around him, feeling her muscles tense up, she wasn’t as used up as his wife or even some of the other bikes he’d fucked. Instinct took over and he grabbed her hips, holding her in position so he could bury his cock deep inside, down to the base. She let out a quiet muffled moan as he withdrew to the tip and slid back in again. 

He repeated the same action, enjoying the sensation and hearing her mutter his name into the fist she’d used to cover her own hand. He began to speed up, slamming into her and making the car rock, Susie wanted to scream out loud as the tension built up but she could only bite down onto her hand hard enough to draw blood as the orgasm wracked her body. 

Freddie continued to thrust into her until his own release came and he let his spent body fall on top of her.

They both lay, perched on the car, breathing heavily and hoping nobody had seen them. Neither of them wanted Jackie to find out, Freddie even thought to himself that as long as it never got back to his pain in the arse wife, he’d maybe pay little Susie another little visit. 

She moved underneath him and he stood up, they both tidied themselves up in silence, Susie even thinking that she had sobered up enough to drive home. She went to get in the car but Freddie grabbed the door and stopped her,

"Not even a kiss goodbye, babe?"

"I…I…" She stuttered, he put a hand on her waist, leant forward and kissed her on the cheek before winking at her, flashing a cheeky grin and sauntering back into the bar.


End file.
